


Naked Cribs

by KPfan1013



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Canon Het Relationship, F/F, F/M, Hot Tub Sex, Kitchen Sex, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Public Nudity, Sex Toys, Swimming Pools, Threesome - F/F/M, Wet & Messy, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPfan1013/pseuds/KPfan1013
Summary: Britina invites Kim and Ron to LA for Spring Break. Enjoy ten whole days of naked fun and good times.





	1. Pool Time

Kim took off her cheerleader outfit and stepped into the shower. She was exhausted after spending most of her day with a difficult new routine. she grabbed her cellphone and put some music while she showered. While cleaning her pussy she suddenly got horny probably her body wanted to relax after a day full of stress. She grabbed her long hair and did a pony tail with it and started fingering herself while pulling from her ponytail. She also played a little with her ass slapping it and calling herself a slut while doing it. Kim wasn't into that sort of stuff, but recently she started to feel the need to experience new things in bed but she was afraid Ron might think she was a big pervert and break up with her so she decided to keep those perversions to herself at least for now.

After the relaxing warm bath she covered her wet body with a towel and jumped on her bed. Just when her eyes started to close her phone rang up. "Oh come on!" Kim said in an annoyed voice but managed to calm herself an answered in a polite manner. "Hello?

"Hello Kim, it's me!" said a cheerful voice on the end of the other line.

"I'm sorry… you have to be more specific." Kim was starting to worry that it might be a prank call, and she was in no mood to tolerate it.

"It's Britinia calling! Don't tell me you have forgotten about me" said the girl still with a positive vibe.

"I'm so sorry! It's just that i had a long day and I'm really tired..." said Kim, hoping that her friend would get the hint and let her go back to her sleep.

"Well Kim, I have some news that might cheer you up, I have a new mansion!" exclaimed the girl in an almost childish voice.

"Oh I'm very happy for you." Kim was happy that her friend was doing well for herself, but she felt that she was only calling to brag to her.

"Wait silly! I want you to come to Los Angeles and see it for yourself!" Kim's eyes went wide and she cracked a smile when she heard her celebrity friend say that.

"What?! You're serious?"

"Of course I am Kim! You have helped me a lot and i want us to enjoy spring break together. You sound really tired and like you need to rest."

"I don't know what to say Britinia, I'm grateful but I…I cant. If i just leave my boyfriend would feel devastated. I was hoping to spend spring break with him and I can't afford a ticket to Los Angeles or afford to stay at a decent hotel." Kim really wanted to go to Los Angeles but there was simply no way she could afford such a trip and on such short notice.

"Kim those problems have an easy solution. I will send my private jet to pick you up, you can stay at my mansion and your boyfriend can come along too! The more the merrier. Los Angeles has a lot of romantic spots you can visit with him and my mansion is also pretty damn entertaining."

Kim was almost speechless. It was almost like she had won the lottery. She would spend the whole spring break on a luxurious mansion and with the man she loved.

"I will send my jet to the airport and i want you both in Los Angeles."

"Sounds like a plan. I will see you soon. And thank you, it's almost like a dream."

"Well Kim, the real fun starts tomorrow." replied the girl before hanging up

Kim ended the call and turned off the lights, lying naked on her comfortable bed with a smile on her face dreaming about the vacations she would be able to go on with Ron. In the middle of the night Kim woke up again feeling way more horny than usual, she took a good look on herself on the mirror and admired her body. "I wonder how a dildo would feel up here.." Kim thought to herself as she started fingering herself one more time.

She sat on the floor while looking at her reflection, she could see the lips of her pussy were a little red probably from the previous masturbation session she enjoyed earlier on the shower. Kim got in the doggystyle position and opened her cheeks to look at her asshole, it looked pretty tight and with a pink tone that matched her white skin. "I wonder why guys want to fuck girls in this hole so much..." thought Kim, even her boyfriend Ron had a desire for that particular hole. It wasn't as much as the other guys and Ron liked to play with her pussy more than her ass but still she was fascinated by the reason behind that dirty desire. It was getting late so she climbed into bed and closed her eyes.

The next day, Kim and Ron met outside of her house. He had come to walk with her to the last day of school, but she had more exciting news for him.

"What?!" Ron cried out loud excitedly, "a private jet for us?"

"Yes."

"Not only that but we get to spend the whole spring break at Los Angeles?"

"Yes Ron."

"And at a Mansion?!"

"How many times do I have to say yes Ron?" Kim said with a amused smile. "Are you coming with me or not?"

"Of course I am Kim! I would go anywhere with you."

They grabbed a taxi and headed to the airport, Kim grabbed a backpack and they stopped at Ron's house so he could do the same. Finally, they arrived at the airport looking for the promised jet but Ron started to get nervous.

"Kim what if we are too late? Or too early? I mean we skipped school perhaps she sent the jet after the school is finished, you should call her or…" Kim then put a finger to his lips.

"That wont be necessary Ron." Kim pointed at a pilot holding a sign with the young couples names on seemed that her friend really wanted the to of them to come to her mansion.

"Did Britinia sent you?" asked Kim in a curious manner.

"Yes miss you must be Kim and Ron, Miss Britinia's jet is already waiting for you." replied the man in an extremely polite fashion.

"I hope you haven't waited for too long." said Ron in a shy way.

"Why don't worry young man. Miss Britinia gave us explicit orders to wait for you all day if necessary"

The teens were escorted to the jet that awaited them, it was almost the size of a small mansion and as elegant as a five stars hotel. Sound equipment, plasma televisions, video game consoles and even a bar where some of the commodities it contained. Her friend made a living as a singer and Kim new rich people buy all kind of stuff but never in a hundred years Kim would have even dream about riding one of those planes.

Both Ron and Kim were impressed at such glamour, they guessed their rich friend used it not just for transportation but to throw parties as well. Kim suddenly remembered that she had seen the jet on a gossip magazine, it was build specifically on Britinia's desires and it was one of the fastest on the market. They would be on Los Angeles in no time. Kim felt a little guilty for skipping the last day of school and not telling her parents of her new spring break plans. But she was not a little girl anymore and she could go on a romantic escapade with Ron if she wanted too at least that was the justification Kim formulated as the jet took off.

"Kim this has to be either a dream or heaven!" Ron exclaimed while kissing Kim on the cheek before going to enjoy the fun time the jets attraction had to offer to them. Ron spent some minutes playing with the video game consoles and having a little tour on the plane while Kim kept wondering how they would spend the time on Los Angeles.

After a while of flying Ron returned to his seat next to his girlfriend. Kim started to feel Ron's hand touching her breasts and kissing her neck. "No Ron…stop it…someone could catch us..." said Kim while trying to keep calm. "I don't think there's anyone besides us and the pilots Kim..don't tell me you have never wanted to do it on a plane!" exclaimed Ron while grabbing Kim's pussy and licking her neck. Kim gave in to Ron's advances but Kim requested that they do it on the plane's restroom. The teens quickly got naked and Kim got on top of the fancy toilet seat while Ron got on his knees and started licking Kim's asshole. Ron mostly ignored her butt and asshole but it seemed that he was going all in this time. Kim wanted to refuse at first but Ron's tongue skills had improved and she eventually let him continue holding up her legs so Ron could lick her ass as much as he wanted to. She grabbed the toilet seat and closed her eyes.

Sometimes when Ron fucked or sucked her she would close her eyes and imagine a sexual scenario like doing it on a public place or with with herself in a more revealing situation but this time she grabbed Ron's head and bit her lips letting him doing most of the job. Ron masturbated while sucking Kim's tight ass his imagination also helped him to concentrate and give better oral sex to his girlfriend. Ron had fantasized about buying a dildo or a vibrator and seeing how Kim's body would react to them if he had the money he would probably buy an entire collection with different forms and sizes and try them all on Kim's tight pussy. Kim's pussy and ass were very wet from her juices and she noticed Ron's cock was dripping cum already. He grabbed her by the ankles and bent her over shoving his hard erection into the insides of his girlfriend, she moaned and turned her head around to see the eyes of his boyfriend, their love was so intense that they immediately started kissing and delighting on each others tongues before Ron shot his load inside of Kim's ass. They got dressed and returned to their seats like nothing happened.

After arriving they were led to a limousine and the driver drove down the busy highway to Britinias mansion. Kim and Ron were shocked to discover the limo also contained almost the same luxuries the jet had. "This is how Britinia lives everyday." Kim said to herself. She knew Britinia was rich but had no idea how wealthy she truly the way to her mansion in one of the best neighborhoods in Los Angeles they noticed billboards promoting Britina everywhere, the radio also kept talking about how her newest album broke record sales and she was the one of the most acclaimed singers not only in the country but worldwide as had no idea why she was inviting them to meet them and giving them so many luxuries. "Perhaps she wants to ask me to go on a mission for her?" Kim though to herself as they came across yet another billboard promoting her friend in a sexy navy outfit.

"Kim if this is just how she travels imagine how she lives!" exclaimed Ron like a kid on his first vacation. Kim felt a little jealous that Ron was so amazed at Britinias rich lifestyle but she couldn't help but feel the same emotions. But Britinia was her friend she had invited them because she cared for them and she was decided to spend the best spring break next to her. She wanted to tour the beaches with Ron and her and spend some quality time with Ron. She had even packed the two piece swimsuit that turned Ron's cock harder than any porn video could. Ron called Wade to make sure Rufus would be fed until his return and Kim continued to daydream about how much they would enjoy the vacation. Perhaps the three of them could even enjoy a shopping trip in Los Angeles malls and buy some lingerie to turn Ron on and practice some news positions in their room. She was a little worried that her friend might hear them having sex and get mad at them. Kim was a little noisy when she had sex and sometimes Ron could be rough on the bed too, but it was also very very tempting to have sex and risk yourself to getting caught.

The limousine stopped just outside of the mansion where Britinia was already waiting for them at the gates, She was wearing a white and somewhat revealing dress that matched perfectly with her slim figure.

Kim approached her and Britinia extended her arms for a hug, "Its so good to see you!" said euphoric the girl and she held her friend close to her. Ron stood behind Kim until the girls were done hugging and Britina approached to him as well. "And you too! Come here and give me a hug!" Ron was more nervous than happy at this point and awkwardly looked at Kim while he hugged the girl. Kim was trying not to laugh at Ron's awkwardness.

"Britinia you have no idea how grateful we are to you! The whole trip has been amazing!" said Kim in a sweet and low pitch voice.

"Nonsense! As I said, the real fun hasn't started!"

The trio entered the mansion and before they stepped further Britinia stopped them.

"Guys, I want to give you a full tour! But I also want this spring break to be free of restrictions. This mansion can be our playground in more than one way."

Kim and Ron looked at each other a little puzzled at what Britina was saying but before they could ask what she meant she let her dress fall off her body and revealed her smooth and completely naked body.

Ron and Kim were shocked. Ron was erect just from watching and Kim was a little curious herself, but they both hesitated and stood just watching.

Britinia stepped in the middle of them and whispered to both, "Take off your clothes and follow me..." Under normal circumstances they probably would have left after such behavior, but they both were bewitched by the scenario and their bodies craved for sex.

"Kim…what do you think we should do?" exclaimed Ron at a low voice trying to hide his lust. "Well, it doesn't seem like we have much choice. We are her guests and it doesn't sound too bad."

"I promise I wont bite you guys. I want this to be an unique experience to you. Monotony can kill a relationship and who knows…perhaps you will love each other even more when the spring break ends." Proclaimed Britinia, satisfied that the couple had accepted her lustful proposition.

Both Kim and Ron took off their clothes while Britinia delighted and sighted watching Ron's erect cock and Kim's shaved pussy as well ass her round ass as she walked down the hall to the interior of her mansion. Ron as always followed Kim. Britina didn't particularly thought of Ron as attractive but he had a kind soul and his hard cock dangling between her legs has fairly big even for Britinia's standards.

The trio climbed a marvelous white staircase that led them to a gigantic pool with two giant slides, expensive statues and a huge dome covered the beautiful construction. It looked more like a small and private beach than an actual pool.

Britinia inflated an enormous beach ball and tossed it at Ron. "Well don't just stand there! Throw it back." The blonde superstar exclaimed in her now usual tone Britinia as she ran towards Kim and Ron threw the ball at them. Any sense of shame had left the room and the three teens happily jumped into the pool and started a playful game with all the toys the pool had to the while the couple checked out their hosts body and she too glared at their hot and wet bodies.

They played Marco Polo, hide and seek before finally deciding to put those giant slides to the test. They were even bigger that the ones Ron usually knew at work and looked much more stronger. "Come on Ron we will race you to the top!" yelled Kim as she took the lead and sprinted to the top while her breasts and ass bounced product of the speed.

"Come on Ron! Hurry up or you prefer to stare at our asses?" said Britinia with a joyful and lustful voice as she took ran to the top. Ron's cock started to get erect once again at the wonderful sight of Kim and Britinia's asses bouncing as he too ran to the top.

The three arrived almost at the same time a threw themselves on the biggest and fastest slide. Ron held Kim's breasts as they fell and Britinia had the audacity to grab a hold of Kim's clit as they went down. The sudden mix of being groped and the adrenaline of the ride made Kim get instantly wet but Ron didn't noticed such movement and also was ignorant to Kim's soft moan of pleasure as they landed don the crystal clear waters of Britinias pool.

"I usually just play with myself in here its so good to have some decent company." said Britinia as a clear sexual remark towards Kim that made her blush but Ron totally didn't get but still smiled product of the rides thrill.

The girls pulled out of the water and got themselves dried under the same towel. Ron tried to hide his erection but with no avail.

"Ron, it's okay. Its normal to have an erection. After all, its not the first time i have seen it..." giggled Kim towards Ron.

"Well, its the first time I have seen it and i love it..." Said Britinnia with a perverted look towards Ron's groin.

Ron not only felt much comfortable, but wanted to fuck them right there on the spot, but before he could act on his perverted desires Britinia led them to the other room, "Don't get so comfortable being dry guys." said Britinia as she activated a remote control and the wall suddenly revealed a secret pool. It was as big as the last one and with two giant water slides that led somewhere else in the mansion. "What's on the other side?" asked Kim, squeezing her nipples as she covered her breasts with her hands. "Why don't we find out?" said Britiania while giving her a kiss on her forehead and swimming into the pool in direction to one slide. "Come on Kim! We cant let her beat us!" Said Ron as he carried Kim in his arms and jumped on the pool as well. The teen couple managed reach their slide before their host could do it and they found themselves going full speed down it.

Kim, imitating Britinia, grabbed Ron's hard cock and stroked it softly, but the feeling of the water and Kim's hands was almost too much for Ron. By the time they both landed on another small pool he was almost about to cum. "Kim...what was that?" asked Ron, feeling a little surprised by Kim's behavior."You didn't liked it, Ron? As Britinia said, I want to experience new and dangerous stuff. You have problem with that?" said Kim in a playful yet a little perverted fashion. Before Ron could answer, their host finally came out of her water slide and landed in the middle of them. "Whoa, you really came out fast!" exclaimed their guest and suddenly pointed towards a gigantic tree in the middle of the garden they had landed. "You see that? Its a an unique type of tree and not only that, but on top of it is my tree house". Britiania explained to them how most of the designers and architects told her it was almost impossible to build such a tree house, but her determination and money soon proved to be capable of almost anything. "What if she decided to lure us with money in order to use us as sex toys?" wondered Kim to herself. Her friend seemed to acquire almost anything she desired and imagining that Britiana desired her and Ron so much that she was willing to bring them all the way to Los Angeles instantly made Kim wet while Britiana's sensual body moved while she was too focused talking about the characteristics of her tree house. After a long walk they entered the tree house. It's interior was more like a cabin than a tree house. The roof had a glass ceiling that provided their guests with a view to the sky, Kim stopped covering herself with her hands and walked proudly in front of Britiana that licked her lips admiring such her big and beautiful ass.

"Ron, I want to ask you something i want to be honest." said Britinia as she gently grabbed Kim's ass and opened hers to play along and shook it a little.

"Sure...I'll be honest," were the only words Ron could get out while trying not to masturbate

"Which one of us has the biggest ass?" said Britinia while massaging Kim's ass.

"Yes Ron tell us..." said Kim with a seductive grin as her fluids lubricated her pussy.

"Well, both are great but I will say Kim has the biggest..." Ron was trying to be honest ,but he didn't wanted to anger either his girlfriend or their host.

However Britinia took it with great humor, confident that Ron was telling the truth she simply laughed and appreciated Ron's honesty. The idea of a threesome had crossed Ron's mind a few times but he didn't wanted to make Kim feel sad or angry at him. Still he sometimes masturbated thinking about Kim being with another girl and both pleasuring him at the same time and themselves while Ron watched and enjoyed the lesbian show.

Britinia took both Ron and Kim's shoulders and the three enjoyed an erotic film on one of the plasma televisions of the enormous tree house. The porn actors were a couple of girls and a man. "I wonder if she is preparing us for a threesome..." wondered Kim to herself. "So tell me Kim, you and Ron have experienced anal sex?" asked the blonde girl with a tone of perversion. Kim stood quiet for a while, she was being aroused since the moment she got there, but she didn't knew if Ron would get mad if Kim revealed such details but Ron grabbed Kim's hand assuring her in a quiet way that it was alright. "Yes we have had anal sex. Ron is really good at it and I haven't felt as much pain as other people have said they had."

Britinia couldn't hold her instincts much longer, and finally said what she had in mind all along. "I want you guys to go to my grotto. That's where i keep much of my toys."

Ron and Kim where a little shocked at how direct Britinia was but she had succeeded in perverting the young couple and they both agreed to see what awaited them in the grotto.

They went downstairs of the gigantic tree house and entered a small but cozy grotto, in the middle of it sat a hot tub with rustic appearance.

"I'm sorry Ron, but only girls are allowed in it..." said Britinia with a teasing tone as she lead Kim to it and sat next to her.

"But you can still masturbate..." replied Kim with a smile directed to Ron.

The young boy didn't needed much convincing and quickly stroked his cock at the young girls, wanting to jump into the hot tub and satisfy them both and himself, but he also enjoyed the idea of watching Kim getting pleasure from another girl as hot as her. Ron was pretty sure it had to be a dream and never wanted to wake up.

Britinia went underwater while turning the temperature a little higher, her tongue was much quicker and precise than Ron's, it quickly wrapped itself around Kim's clit. She wouldn't dare to say it but she was much better than Ron in that area. Britiana introduced her finger inside Kim's tight pussy and it quickly grabbed Britiana's finger like she would do with a cock. She wouldn't need to use her toys to make Kim have an orgasm. She had experience with both men and women and knew what a woman like Kim needed to reach such state. Her tongue moved in a circular and then a zigzag fashion while her hands firmly held Kim's legs open and finally to ensure that Kim would cum in a matter of seconds, she stuck her small finger inside of Kim's asshole. Such movements and the feeling of her boyfriend watching how another girl gave her pleasure made Kim's body quiver. Her pussy let out her fluids directly into her friends face and fell almost sleep into the hot tub satisfied and feeling a little dirty for doing it with a girl.

Ron's cock immediately unloaded on the grotto floor leaving a huge cum stain on it. He had started to get used to cum several times since he started having sex with Kim.

Britinia cleaned her face and hands of Kim's fluids when suddenly Kim grabbed her by the shoulders. Kim was finally having sex with another girl and she was going to make the most of it.

"Its my turn..." said Kim while Britinia took Kim's place in the hot tub. Kim wanted to show Britiana what an orgasm felt. She opened Britinias pussy and fingered it with her index and middle finger in a rotating position while her hands took hold of her friends nipples. Kim's mouth pressed against Britiana's asshole letting her tongue explore the little and tight hole

"Yes Kim! Lick my ass!" let out Britinia while holding onto the hot tub with both hands.

Kim knew that was what Britinia needed to cum so she was going to fulfill her wish. Britiana's asshole felt as Kim crept inside of her and how her hands wouldn't stop rubbing her hard nipples. She let out some soft moans but maintained her composure better than Kim. Kim took that as a challenge and her hands grabbed Britianna's ass and bent her over in a doggystyle position. Kim slapped her ass indicated that it needed to be much closer to Kim's face to which Britianna obliged. Kim opened Britianna's buttcheeks while her tongue pleasured both of her holes with her slippery tongue. She knew Britinia would need extra stimulation so she fingered her again but this time with four fingers at the same time. Britinia moaned and yelled and her body, much like Kim's started shooting fluids all over Kim's pretty face.

"Kim, i think its time we take this a step further..." said Britinia as she stepped out of the hot tub and went looking for something. The girl pulled out a glass dildo and indicated Kim to get out of the hot tub and get closer to her.

"What the hell is that?" said Kim having never seen a similar sex toy before.

"Its a glass dildo you silly! Now lay on the floor and spread your legs."

Kim, desiring to try out such interesting toy did as Britinia said and laid on the floor. The dildo had a decent size and a curious shaped. Britinia laid on top of Kim's soft body and fingered her pussy with it. As expected it easily got in thanks to the lubrication of her own body. From Ron's point of view he could enjoy seeing Kim's pussy being penetrated by the glass dildo and Britiana's naked body as she laid on top of his girlfriend.

Kim attempted to lift her head and look at Ron but Britiana kissed her on the lips and laid her back on the floor as the stimulation continued. Kim decided to help her friend reach climax too and her middle finger went up Britinias ass. The tight asshole, almost acting as a pussy held Kim's finger tight and close to her. The glass dildo then went deep inside of Kim, making the girl lift her legs up to the roof and her pussy spreading open. The dildo was bigger than Ron's cock when it was inside of her.

"You're too good Britinia!" yelled Kim as her body trembled with pleasure, feeling legs get weaker and weaker.

Britinia got up and grabbed Kim in a 69 position but both standing up. She grabbed Kim's legs and stuck her fingers inside of Kim's asshole as she penetrated her pussy with the glass toy. Kim opened her mouth enjoying every bit of perversion that her friend was teaching her.

Ron's cock was again fully erect, even after cumming a couple of times watching the hot lesbian show his girlfriend and Britiana were putting up for him.

Britinias eyes finally met Ron's, "Youre so fucking hard Ron… you enjoy so much seeing how I fuck Kim?" Ron immediately ejaculated on the floor. "I'll take that as a yes!" exclaimed the blonde girl as she continued to penetrate Kim with her glass dildo. Knowing that Ron was enjoying the show, Britiana pulled the dildo out of Kim and licked it before sticking it back inside of her.

"Oh god! Its …..Oh god!" Kim climaxed and Britinia let her rest on the floor for a while, while Ron approached them still erect. "Come on Britinia! Let Ron join the fun. I've enjoyed fucking with you, but I need a mans cock and I'm guessing you do too."

"You are totally right Kim..." said Britiania, enjoying the sight of Ron's cock. "Why don't you show me how yo suck your boyfriends cock?" Exclaimed Britinia while fingering herself preparing to enjoy the show.

Kim got close to Ron and started licking his balls, her tongue moved up and down on Ron's testicles. He grabbed Kim's soft head and his fingers caressed her face. Kim looked up to him giving him a cute smile while he shoved his erection down her mouth. Kim's technique changed and she wrapped her tongue around the base of the penis and sucked it whole,.Kim grabbed Ron's hands preventing him from moving too much while her boyfriend let his load inside of her mouth and also falling on Kim's breasts.

"Now i want to try it..." Said Britiana as Kim watched them from a close distance and Britiana imitated Kim by licking Ron's balls.

"Do you like it soft or hard?" asked the curious girl

"Either way its fine..." said Ron embarrassed that another girl was sucking his intimate area.

Britiania's hands rubbed the shaft of Ron's cock and her mouth sucked the head of this cock, This new sensation almost made Ron cum on the moment his lust took over him and he suddenly grabbed her head and started face fucking her. Kim was surprised at seeing Ron in such state but she couldn't help but feel how lust invaded her too. Meanwhile Britiania was enjoying the treatment Ron was giving her. She grabbed Ron's legs and pushed herself against Ron's hard cock, His balls crashed at a fast pace against Britiana's chin he grabbed her face still and unloaded another load inside on Britiana's mouth that she happily swallowed and smiled afterwards.

"Wow Ron! I was wrong about you. You really area stud in the bed after all!" exclaimed Britiana as she laid relaxed on the floor.

"Girls I have to be honest…I'm still horny and I want to fuck you both..." said Ron with a confident voice.

Both girls were pleased at hearing such bravado coming out of Ron, especially Kim that felt that Ron acted as a child too often and was finally starting to see him as a man. A man that was so good in bed that was able to please to girls at the same time. Britiana was also full of shock and delight at hearing Ron talk that way. She turned Ron down before he was Kim's boyfriend. Now she was the one who was a little jealous on Kim's luck. Both girls opened their legs at the same time and laid exposed for Ron's pleasure.

Ron approached Kim's pussy and started licking it sticking his tongue at a fast pace. He also started fingering Britinias pussy, but at a slower pace wanting to feel her insides and reaching for her clit with his thumb. Both girls looked at each other and started kissing and groping each other. Soon both girls legs were opened far and wide and Ron had to take turns between licking and fingering each girl ensuring that both girls got the same attention at the same time.

"Oh yes Ron…don't stop!" yelled Kim while her friend sucked her nipples

The girls got in position with Britinia on top of Kim, exposing her pussy, awaiting Ron's hard cock to be inside of her. He then shoved his cock inside of Kim's pussy while eating Britinias ass, but he no longer took turns. He was determined to fuck them both at the same time. He got up and penetrated Kim a couple of times before changing to Britinias asshole. He shoved his cock into both girls holes at a much faster pace than before, the three teens were covered in sweat and their own fluids, but neither of them showed signs of wanting to stop yet. Both girls got in doggystyle position with Ron fucking Britiania's pussy and fingering Kim's asshole. Ron pushed himself against both girls with all the strength he had left. Kim climbed on top of her friend like if it was a cheerleader routine and spread her ass open for Ron. He grabbed both girls by the hip and fucked them, filling Kim's asshole and Britinias pussy with his hot cum.

Both girls marveled at how fast the cum went out of their holes and left a sticky way on the floor. Britinia got up and handed Kim a pill. "Its a birth control pill so you don't have to worry if Ron feels you with all his cum..." Kim was a little surprised that her friend was so prepared with so many toys and sexual scenarios, but she was really enjoying how it was turning up in fact it was almost like a wet dream coming true.

Ron, meanwhile sat for a while and grabbed his cock to try to comfort himself of the friction pain.

"Ron, don't tell me you are already tired!" exclaimed Britinia after swallowing the birth control pill wanting to continue the fun going.

"No… i'm still…" said Ron, but Kim interrupted him

"I'd say this orgy needs a grand finale..don't you think it too Britiania?"

Both girls kissed and then did a 69 standing up again with Kim being the one held upside down once again, but this time Ron stood behind Britiania and shoved his cock inside of her asshole. Kim was soaking wet and so was her friend from being fucked by surprise by Ron. He grabbed her breasts and started kissing her neck. Unable to take such pleasure, the two girls had to get on the floor and Ron full of renewed vigor joined them.

Soon the three teens where one on top of the other, the sunlight started to fade away and the lights on the grotto went out. But that didn't stopped the lustful teens in any way. Kim was laying on her back while the other two sucked on each of her nipples and touched her clit at the same time. She closed her eyes and as the pleasure doubled, she fantasized that every night would be like this with two sexual partners always ready to satisfy her every need. Both of the teens grabbed a leg each and soon the crime fighter felt as two tongues entered her pussy at the same time. The feeling of two mouths touching her at the same time and using different techniques was like feeling two cocks fighting over her and it was driving her crazy. The grotto was full of moans and sometimes even curses as the smell of sex filled the room.

Now it was Ron's turn to lay on the floor and let the girls take care of him. Kim started sucking his cock while her hands massaged his chest and Britina shoved her glass dildo into Kim's ass while kissing. Ron then grabbed Kim and started fucking her doggystyle while Britina went under Kim to admire how Ron's cock went in and out of Kim's pussy and opened her mouth to catch Ron's cum and Kim's pussy fluids as they went from the young couples genitals into Britinia's mouth. Britinia once again pleasured Kim with the glass toy while this time Ron fucked Kim's ass. Kim was feeling two hard objects penetrating her and she was starting to get used to this feeling. Perhaps deep down she always wanted to try a double penetration and just now her body made it clear to her.

"Fuck me harder both of you!" yelled Kim wanting to be heard by everyone.

"As you wish, Kim!" exclaimed her sexual partners at the same time as their shoved even harder into her insides. Kim's holes were being tested on her sexual limits. Her perversion was more and more abundant soaking both Ron and her friend with her juices. Ron grabbed Kim and decided to try out the sexual position that Britiania showed them. He grabbed her ass tightly and turned her around. Kim, now an expert on this position sucked Ron's cock hard without letting even an inch escape her warm mouth the teens licked each other without missing a beat. Britinia got in front of Kim and joined in licking Ron's cock at the same time. Ron closed his eyes and realized both girls use different but equally enjoyable techniques. Kim was upside down as she happily sucked Ron's cock leaving little space for Britina to pleasure, but his shaft was totally Britinias territory with her sucking and massaging his balls with a firm grip making him cum into both girls mouths.

"Ron, you just keep cumming and cumming!" exclaimed Britinia while cleaning her and Kim of Ron's cum with a towel.

The trio exited the Grotto naked as their host assured them that all the servants had been given the week off so they could enjoy being nude as much as they wanted. She showed them their room and waved good night to her room. The whole scenario still felt unreal to them. Just a few hours ago they were still back home enjoying their typical routines and now they had just performed every sexual act that came into mind. Was this what sexual liberation felt like? Neither of them felt jealous watching their loved one having sex with Britinia.

Ron and Kim hugged each other tightly. Perhaps Britinia was right after all and the sexual experience helped to lit a spark of sexual fantasies and positions between them. Spring Break had a total new meaning to them and they were determined to keep trying this new side until they had to go back home.

"Well Ron…you think we should stay?" asked Kim with a smile

"Yes Kim. I think this vacation is going to be the best..."


	2. Moaning Morning

The sun beamed its yellow rays on Los Angeles. They entered the precious mansion that belonged to the famous singer Britinia and woke up Kim from her deep sleep. She got a little startled at first not recognizing the bed where she laid next to Ron, but quickly her senses came back to her and remembered the trip and sensual experiences she enjoyed the day before. She got up being extra careful not to wake up Ron, put on a light coat to cover her naked body and headed down to the kitchen. At that very same moment Kim left her bedroom Britinia's door opened and the blonde girl followed her guest at a close range, like a cat following a small cat. Britinia stalks her prey lusting over the body she tasted just a few hours ago. After following her a few more seconds Britinia groped Kim's breasts and grabbed her by her ass and carried her like a little girl. "Britinia! What the hell are you doing?" exclaimed Kim shocked at how easily she was lifted by the other girl. Kim never would have thought she would be so easily carried by a thin girl such as her friend. The coat that was covering Kim fell to the ground as the two now naked girls headed to the kitchen. "Kim I thought I told you that I wanted you naked in this house." said Britinia as they reached the fancy kitchen. "Don't surprise me like that!" said Kim while getting free of her friend grasp and walking to the counter. "Don't be mad Kim. I'm also hungry. That's why I woke up." replied a cheerful Britinia while slapping Kim's ass and getting out some exotic food. "What are you in the mood for?" asked Britinia while Kim admired her naked body from behind. "Well, I don't know if I'm in the mood for more lesbian experiences...but I would enjoy some strawberries do you have some?" asked Kim trying to hold on to her pride. "As a matter of fact I do, but I reserve them to my favorite guests..." said Britinia while teasing Kim. Kim had been on the other side of situation many times, always teasing Ron and enjoying how her boyfriend would always answer in a nervous voice, now it was Kim who was always nervous and being seduced by Britinia. "Oh, so what happened yesterday doesn't earn me any strawberries?" replied back Kim with a teasing voice of her own.

Britinia pulled some chocolate covered strawberries out of a mini bar and and grabbed one putting it inside of Kim's mouth. After Kim ate the fruit Britinia licked the chocolate off her fingers. "Kim I want you to be honest, you had never been with a girl in bed before?" asked Britinia while looking at Kim's eyes. Kim was a little nervous but replied with honesty, "You are the first girl I have touched in that way, I have sometimes watched lesbian and threesome porn but never experienced it until yesterday. To be honest Britinia I still a little dirty about it but I can't deny I've enjoyed it and Ron did to." Britinia felt flattered and a little honored to have been Kim's first sexual experience. She got closer to Kim and grabbed her hand. "Kim, since I moved into this area I have had many sexual experiences that you wouldn't believe, but I can say that I have never enjoyed one more than what happened yesterday." Both girls looked into each other and Britinia leaned over to kiss Kim but she took a few steps back. "Wait Britinia... I don't know if I'm still discovering my sexuality or what happened was a one night stand. I don't want you to believe I'm in love with you". Britinia let out a small laugh and grabbed Kim's hand tighter. "Well, let's have a fun time and then you can decide whenever love pops out or not".

Kim got a little wet from such proposal. She still couldn't tell if she was bisexual but her body clearly enjoyed Britinia's company and she had agreed to spend the whole spring break with her. "What do you have in mind?" asked Kim while finally embracing her sexual desires towards Britinia and started kissing her breasts. "Wait a minute Kim, I'm going to give you a treat..." said excitedly Britinia as she grabbed a can of whipped cream and shot it directly on Kim's face. She quickly got out of the way and fired back grabbing another can and shooting its load into Britinias face almost the exact way Ron's cum covered her face yesterday. "What's the matter Britinia? Can't handle a little cream?" said Kim in a victorious voice. "Well Kim, we'll see about that!" replied Britinia in her usual happy tone before shooting a cream on Kim's stomach that even managed to soak Kim's breast. Both Britinia and Kim played like a couple of girls in a park. Kim shot a long string of cream directly over her pussy and got down on her knees.

Britinia sat on the kitchen table while Kim licked and ate the cream over Britinias pussy while she fingered herself. Kim's imagination turned the cream into a man's fresh load, further opening Kims appetite. Her fingers now soaking wet with her fluids entered Britinia's open asshole while her long and wet tongue penetrated Britinia like any hard cock would. "Britinia, how many men have fucked your ass besides Ron?" asked Kim in a horny voice. "Honestly Kim, I have lost count…but it's now all yours..." replied Britinia while opening her ass with her fingers. Kim grabbed the whipped cream and let it out in Britinias asshole. Now it had both a sour and sweet taste. The cream entered deep in her asshole but Kim helped get the cream out using her tongue almost like a spoon would. "Oh fuck Kim! You're getting way too good at this!" yelled Britinia while grabbing Kim's hair with such force that her fingers sunk deep in her hair. But Kim was used to giving Ron oral sex and could continue getting face fucked four a long time. Britinias pussy was soaking even more than Kim's when she invited Kim and Ron she never imagined that both could give them more pleasure than any of her last sexual adventures. Both girls nipples were hard and so where their clits. Britinia opened her legs and Kim stood on top of her grabbing her legs. She held Britinia's legs up over her shoulders while licking her pussy. She was starting to enjoy the taste of such soft pussy. It quickly opened when Kim's mouth was in close distance to her and the clit poked Kim's nose in such a way that it was always the focus of Kims attention. Kim sunk her tongue deeper inside Britinias warm body, the mixture of fluids helping her getting inside to the desired spot.

"Wait Kim, it's my duty as your host to give you a good time..." exclaimed Britinia while putting Kim on top of the table. Kim laid on the table, impatient to see with what perverted game her friend came up with. While awaiting she felt a little guilt about Ron still sleeping and not knowing what sort of response Ron would have. "I hope this doesn't count as cheating." briefly thought Kim as Britinia approached her with whipped cream and a purple dildo in her hands. "I hope you're more than ready Kim," Kim simply nodded while biting her lips as Britinia covered her nipples, pussy, asshole and neck with whipped cream. Britinia started to clean Kim's asshole slowly taking her time and opening Kim's buttcheeks as her tongue explored her tight asshole while she slowly penetrated the redhead's pussy with the dildo. After five minutes of licking her clean with a circular movement, she kissed her legs all the way up her belly kissing it with a soft kiss. She licked Kim's neck and shoved, with a little force, her tongue inside Kim's mouth. Both of the girls tongues played with each other and wrapped one around another. Kim's tongue was more submissive than Britinia's. Her tongue went deep inside Kim's mouth and she even started to gag softly due to Britinia's harsh movements. Britinia started to clean Kim clean of the rest of the cream that still was on Kim's soft body. Kim started to once again finger herself while Britinias tongue stimulated her. Every time she tried to get up she was quickly held back in position by Britinia's strong hands, as her hands tightened over Kim's her pussy started to open, waiting for a hard cock to enter it.

Britinia carried Kim over her in such a manner that they were in a 69 position with Kim's ass and pussy at Britinia's will. She licked in a slow fashion both of Kim's holes, and while licking her asshole, she mimicked Kim's previous movements making sure that every muscle in her body reacted to her stimulation. Meanwhile, Kim fingered Britinia's pussy with her index and middle finger, leaving them deep inside and then spreading and moving them. Both girls moaned as these movements continued and even the the kitchen table shook a bit, but the girls were too horny to worry about that and continued allowing their lust to take over. Britinia held open Kim's ass and she did the same with her pussy as the table continued to get more and more wet from the girls fluids and they started to cover each other bodies with the rest of the cream and the chocolate strawberries that laid next to them. "Kim, since when did you became so dirty?" moaned Britinia as Kim wondered the same question. Was she always so dirty and she just started discovering this side of her? Kim didn't answered the question and continued to shove her soaking pussy into Britinia's open mouth.

"Kim, your pussy needs a cock... it's so open and I need to please it..." with those lustful words Britiana got up and put on a strapless strap on. She laid on her back and gestured Kim to ride the sex toy as if it were a real cock. Kim already very wet opened her lips and laid on top her friend. Her pussy quickly opened up just as Britinia expected it would, the soft and pink lips already teased and wet from all the foreplay felt almost like thin paper being torn up. The dildo entered all the way just as a hard cock would, the tip felt specially pleasant to Kim as Ron's cock didn't had a tip as hard as the plastic dildo did.

Britina enjoying the sight of Kim feeling pleasure made her grab her back and lean her towards her like if he was a little girl. Kim's legs started to shake as they usually do when she is nearing an orgasm and she instinctively kissed Britinia's mouth. Both tongues once again clashed and joined in a series of passionate kisses. Kim started to jump off and on the dildo. The sound of their bodies smashing one against the other are only matched by the sounds of their now loud moaning. "I..." moaned Kim. "You want to cum?" asked Britinia while fucking Kim faster. "I… I want to use the dildo to fuck you..." replied Kim while trying not to cum on the table before being able to fuck Britinia herself. Britinia chuckled a little bit and wondered how much Kim had been perverted since the two days she has been in Los Angeles.

Britinia agreed and Kim put on the strap on and helped Britinia's legs and groin to prepare her friend for a strong fuck. Kim in a dominant position quickly took Britinia's beautiful hair and pulled as she fucked her. The dildo took a little longer but it was lubed from Kim's juices. The movement proved to be almost too much for the table as it moved faster and Kim had to slow her pace in order to avoid an accident. Kim wondered it that was the way Ron felt when he fucked her. Britinia's pussy held longer than Kim's but it too gave up like Kim's and opened up. "Faster Kim, fuck me like Ron did!" Hearing those words made Kim soak into the dildo and sank her teeth softly into her neck giving her small kisses and biting her lower lip. Britinia moved more than Kim did and her hips matched perfectly the rhythm that Kim wanted to fuck her.

They rolled on the pile of strawberries and whipped cream like if they were playing in the mud. Both of the girls hips moved until they held each other climaxing one over the other. They laid covered in chocolate, sweat, strawberries and their own fluids. However Britinia wasn't done with Kims pussy just yet and wanted to try the special sex toy she bought just for Kim. Britinia took the chance to sneak and grab her hatchi wand.

"Britinia what is that?" asked Kim while recovering from the climax she experienced a few minutes ago. Britinia was faster than Kim and grabbed her by the ankles. The surprising strength of Britinia once again gained the upper hand against Kim and Britinia moved one against another almost like they were wrestling until Britinia finally laid Kim on the doggystyle position, and fucked her while rubbing Kim's breasts with the whipped cream that was close to her. Kim grabbed the table's edge with no intention of letting go. The movements of Britinia were almost too much for Kim, having never felt so much pleasure and dirty, her hips barely moved but Britinia's slaps and teasing made her move to Britnia's speed. The two girls moaned louder than before and Britinia pulled Kim's head down so she would look down. Kim was feeling like she had never felt before: vulnerable. She was wondering how it was possible that another woman was making her feel that way. She had never felt such a sensation even with Ron. Her legs spreaded in a submissive manner and Britinia noticed this, spreading her buttcheeks and moved her toungue between Kims ass before moving the tip of the wand on Kim's asshole.

The vibration ran across Kim's body faster than electricity. Her body let go for a moment and her fluids escaped her body just as they did the day before. Kim's clit felt the same feeling as the sextoy also touched it. The pleasure doubled as the vibration ran on both of her holes. Kim's screaming begun on her lower back and worked its way up through her body only to jam her throat. Britinia, satisfied with her job puts the wand on her pussy and penetrates Kim with both moving at the same time. Kim does her part and shakes against Britinia. The girls hurry sensing the impending orgasm, and Britinia yells at the top of her lungs. Kim grabs and squeezes Britinias ass and she does the same with her butt. Both girls finally reach their limit and let go of a huge scream.

Both girls started cleaning the mess they made and the got into a huge kitchen sink, washing each other softly. "I have made an effort to make you feel welcome..." said Britinia, giggling. "You could say that it worked to perfection..." said Kim while giving her lover a Kiss on the cheek. Britinia's touch is a welcoming feeling that reminds Kim how she felt when she lost her virginity. One could even argue to a point that she lost a certain virginity with Britinia. "Am I bisexual?" Asked herself, but she emptied her mind and let the sensation run through her skin, happy to embrace this new side of herself. Kim moved forward, finally enjoying the sexual awakening that Britinia had promised her.

Ron finally came downstairs as the girls washed each other in the huge sink, almost pushing over the stove and making a lot of noise. They were sitting at either end of the sink. Kim was a little embarrassed at Ron finding her in such a state, but felt relieved when Rons erection was visible to both of them.

Kim's face was smeared with a bit of chocolate and Ron began wiping it gently. But there was a different look on Ron's face. A combination of happiness and lust.

Kim and Britinia explained everything that happened before Ron's arrival. At first she wasn't sure how he would react or if he would have an open mind and accept the experiences and feelings Kim was starting to develop. When they arrived at Los Angeles, they were expecting a fun time and occasionally going out with her friend Britinia but now they were in the middle of a new totally sexual scenario and strange tensions.

Kim told Ron that when she was having sex with Britinia, she felt a totally new feeling that not only caused her arousal but also a whole new meaning to her. Ron stood silent for a moment and Kim worried that he would break up with here in that very room, but he assured her that he would always love her no matter the sexuality of desires Kim could have or would have.

Britinia hugged both of her friends and thanked Ron from being so compassive.

"Ron, you might be a softie but your cock sure isn't!" exclaimed Britinia while hugging Kim from behind.

Ron, remembering that their host wanted to see them naked all the time, took of his clothes and approached Kim.

Ron grabbed Kim with strength similar to Britinia's. "Why is everyone suddenly so strong?" thought Kim as she felt the hard cock getting inside of her pussy. Britinia masturbated on the corner of the room, always enjoying the way Ron fucked Kim like no one else would. Kim's ass was pressed against the sink as Ron shoved his way deeper and deeper into Kims womb. She grabbed Ron's back sinking her nails on him like a scared cat and let out a scream of joy. "Now it's my turn handsome..." said Britinia as Ron let Kim rest on the floor and Britinia felt Ron jumped on her, performing a missionary position on the ground. Both of the teens shaked as the pleasure intensified. Kim watched closely as Rons hard cock penetrated her friend.

Britinia's hips were no competition to Ron and he ejaculated inside of her. Now it was Kim's turn to prove she was the better partner to Ron. She smiled at Ron and they shared a small laugh taking the whole situation with the same humor they both shared since they were kids. The penetration lasted mere minutes as Kim rode on Ron's cock in a cowgirl position. She did it the same way as Britinia but shaking her ass on top of Ron, making him shoot his seed deep inside of Kim.

"What a way to start the morning..." said Ron.

"I agree..." said Kim as she laid next to Ron.

"Me three," exclaimed Britinia as she laid down next to them, happy that her guests were enjoying their stay.


	3. Getting to Know You

After spending hours enjoying the whole afternoon at the beach the young couple headed back to the luxurious mansion where they were staying, their leisure time had been spent on building sand castles and playing voleyball with other tourists at the californian beach. Kim and always was the better player at every activity but Ron enjoyed showing off Kim´s skills and determination to win, Kim had invited Britinia to join them but due to her celebrity status the young girl declined the inviation, it wasn´t easy for a celebrity to go to a public place without swarms of fans asking for photos or autographs, Britina had invited Kim and Ron to have a sexual liberation and wanted to stay off the public eye, also she didn´t wanted to be the third on Wheel on Ron and Kim´s relationship, except on the bedroom of course.

Kim was wearing a black and short swimsuit, her bubble butt barely covered by it, her breasts too were covered in a small black bra and her fat cheeks moved from one side to another as Kim headed upwards to her friend´s mansion. Ron was using a short swimsuit with a peculiar combination of black and red, almost making it look like more appropiate for a kid than someone is Ron´s age, Kim as always tolerated Ron´s inmature sense for clothing and in part found it charming, his energy had been calmed on the beaches and Kim´s need for a tan and relaxatiom had been fulfilled as well.

Both of them were covered in sand and salt water too, particulary Ron who spent a good part of the day playing and rolling over it, he started to feel itchy and a little sore thanks to the ray suns.

“Ron how about we have a little race to Britinia´s mansion?”

“I don´t know Kim we might slip thanks to how wet we are”

“Come on, the Ron i have always known would never chicken out of a little race”

Kim started to imitate a chicken and circling around Ron, years of being her girlfriend had started to turn her into a little inmature girl herself. Ron shook his head for a while before frowning a little bit, he was going to challenge and defeat Kim.

“Fine, let´s see who is the fastest!” Roared Ron while sprinting towards the hill, the affluent people around Beverly Hills stepped aside while the young and hot headed boy sprinted as fast as his feet allowed him to, he had to grab his swimsuit with one hand while he ran to prevent it to fall, someone as skinny as Ron had to avoid such complications while sprinting.

For a moment Ron turned back and saw no sight of Kim, he giggled to himself happy to finally beat the talented girl on a physical trial. Unfortunately for Ron the reason why Kim wasn´t in his gaze was because she had already reached Britinia´s mansion and was waiting for him at the gate, Ron looked astonished while he wondered how she got there before.

“Wait….how?!”

“How? All i did was to turn around the corner and use it a shortcut, while you were sprinting and almost tripping over rich people i actually used the better route”

Kim consoled Ron by giving him a smooch on the cheek and they walked together while entering the mansion, despite spending some time on the mansion the sensation of sleeping and being able to enter Britinia´s mansion still felt like a dream come true.

The young couple started kissing at the lobby of the mansion, the fresh memory of Britinia forcing them to be completely naked on their first day was a kink that never failed to turn on both of them, Kim´s hands wrapped themselves around her boyfriend´s waist and toyed around the bulge that was between his legs, Ron´s hands meanwhile gropped Kim´s butt and his finger pressed against her skin that was still covered in the white sand that covered the beach.

While the couple were enjoying themselves Kim overheard the sound of a TV on the living room, she grabbed Ron´s hands and put them back to himself.

“Wait Ron remember we are not alone, someone might see us”

“You mean about the TV? Someone might have left it on, besides i don´t think Britinia would be very upset if she sees us, you know how she is”

“You might be right Ron, but i think it´s better for us not to abuse Britinia´s hospitality and only do things around this mansion when she is okay with it”

Kim knew Ron had enjoyed the sexual experiences Britinia had made him feel and probably wanted the chance for another threesome again, but a threesome must always involve the full consent of the participants and Kim didn´t knew how Britinia would react if she catched them on the act, perhaps she would join them as Ron wished for or perhaps she would kick them out, Kim simply couldn´t risk it.

“You´re right Kim im sorry, im going to take a shower and take this sand off me, want to join me?”

Kim was very tempted to join Ron on his shower and continue where they left off, but the sound of the TV was persistent and she wanted to find out if her friend was still on the mansion.

“Thanks but im going to stick around here for a while, i will join you in a couple of minutes”

Ron went up the beautiful stairs and headed towards their bedroom, Kim snuck inside the big room determinated to finding out who was watching the TV.

As they had suspected Britinia was sitting on the couch, the flashing colors of the TV flashing around the living room while her eyes moved from one corner to another as the show kept going, Britinia was enjoying a comedy show that showed the funniest videos of people attempting to do pirouettes and falling to the ground.

Britinia turned around and smiled at Kim, patting the seat besides her and nodding with her head.

“Kim i didn´t heard you! Did you guys enjoyed the beach? Come on take a seat!”

“Yes the beach was as beautiful as you told us, i would but as you see im covered in sand, perhaps i should take a quick shower and then come back”

Britinia smiled and took a small towel that laid besides the coach, the girl pressed the towel against Kim´s bubble butt and swipped off the sand and water that still laid on her skin. Kim opened her mouth in shock, Britinia was always looking for excuses to touch and play with her friend´s body, Kim was getting used to her bisexuality but Britinia was too sweet for Kim to reject her advances.

“See, you´re all clean!” Britinia giggled at her own joke and once again patted the seat besides her.

Kim rolled he reyes at Britinia clever excuse to touch her butt and sat besides her, Britinia and Kim kept watching the TV but Kim could feel her friend´s gaze on her body, specially her rear end.

A peciular young and blonde guy who attempted to run up a hill and fell on his face reminded Kim of Ron, the girls laughed and smirked at each other.

“That guy looks like…”

“Your boyfriend? Yeah, he really it´s a clumsy guy isn´t he? I would say it´s my type of man but i see he makes you very happy”

“I wouldn´t say clumsy.. he is just very kind hearted”

Kim found it very funny how Britinia didn´t found Ron to be her ¨type¨ despite inviting him to join on the trip and sexual games she invited him to join, Kim couldn´t figure out if Britinia was really invested in Ron or just allowed him to join because that was what Kim desired.

Either way she wanted to recconect with Britinia and keep spending time at the beautiful house, her friend pulled closer to her like a girl when she is besides her high school crush.Britinia wasn´t very good pretending to look over at something else because he reyes were clearing going down on Kim´s butt, she had made it obvious that she enjoyed that particular body part of Kim.

“You know you don´t have to pretend Britinia, im okay with you looking at my butt. I can take off my swimsuit if you want me to, me and Ron will always follow your rules while we are at your house.”

Britinia was really pleased with Kim´s response, whenever they were close they would always act friendly but secretly desiring each other to take the first step, but Britinia didn´t wished her to be a sort of personal slave, she wanted Kim to enjoy herself as much as she pleased to.

“Kim im not your warden, you can do whatever you please while you are here. Think of this mansion as your summer house, believe me i have never had someone as interesting and beautiful as you on this property”

Kim feeling free and following Britinia´s advice leaned forward and kissed her smooth lips, Britinia kissed her lips back and feeling more horny than usual bit Kim´s lips once they were close enough. Kim was miles away from home and felt free to do as she wished to, Ron knew that both girls used to fuck regulary and assured Kim that it didn´t bothered him. “Why not?” Kim said to herself, Britinia had proved her point and was always in Kim´s lesbian fantasies, of all the women and men that desired Britinia Ron and Kim were the lucky ones and Kim wanted to enjoy her share of the beautiful woman.

The girls kissed for a short while but Britinia was the one to break up the kiss, she pulled backwards while wiping Kim´s saliva off her lips. Kim wondered if Britinia was having second thoughts or perhaps was not okay with the way Kim had taken the lead, bu Britinia giggled and waved her hand.

Britinia moved backwards on the couch and caressed Kim´s leg, she toyed around with Kim´s red hair and looked towards the TV.

She wanted to take the day in a slow mood and spend as much time with Kim as possible, despite her opinions on Ron she was starting to enjoy feeling him inside of her and his peciluar creativity when it came to sexual games, she wondered how a boy that was so naive and inmature could be so good in bed, but her interest was still in Kim and her spectacular body, if she could be exclusively with either Kim or Ron she would he happy with it, but the open relationship between the two that involved Britinia made her realice it was a perfect idea to invite them to spend the summer break with her.

“Kim i want us to take it slowly, we have all day to fuck and i want you not just as my lover but as my friend as well”

Kim raised her eyebrows and happily embraced Britinia, happy that she too wanted to bond with her.

The girls chatted a little bit ,wanting to distract themselves of their sexual feelings, Britinia talked about the properties around her mansion and the celebrities that owned them, how she had a few strings that managed to get herself a couple of deals around the world and how Kim and Ron were invited if they wanted to go to any celebrity´s birthday party or to an exclusive concert. Meanwhile Kim told her how things were back at home and how she herself had a few projects of her own, Britinia was alwas drawn to the life of the normal people and how her life despite being economically better always lacks that spark that common everyday people enjoy. After a small talk and a little bit of spicy comments to Kim´s well developed butt Britinia mentioned something that peaked Kim´s curiosity, their common love for : Cuddle Buddies.

“Wait you love Cuddle Buddies as well? Which one do you own?” Wondered Kim as the collectible plush toys were now very rare to came by, at least those that came out when the tren started.

“Well, when i noticed that the tren was popular again i bought a few but i resold them for a profit, but i have a small pandaroo one that was one of the first that came out and i just can force my self to sell it, it´s part of my life and i still cuddle with it when i go to bed”

Britinia laughed wanting to downplay her love for her pandaroo but Kim smirked and held her hand, Kim understood how it felt to be attached to something as a plush toy and feel attached to it, Britinia was a human being after all.

“But im actually getting attracted a lot to this type of plushies, please don´t think that im a freak for these toys but im actually considering buying a few of them for my own. Or perhaps order a custom one that can also be a ginat bed for myself, i enjoy the feeling of someone being sleeping by my side and i can´t stop feeling how it would be laying on top of such a beautiful and soft plushy, i have never told anyone about this, my financial aides are always bugging me about not spending money around and limit my credit, and my sponsors would skip me if they found out im into the Cuddle Buddies trend”

“Don´t worry i understand, as a matter of fact i have a pandaroo doll myself. I don´t want to tell Ron because he might thing im beign childish but i spend at least a hundred on pandaroos.”

Both girls laughed at Kim´s purchases of Cuddle Buddies and Britinia lowered the TV volumen to hear Kim´s voice much easier, the small tal kwas starting to be more interesting to her than whatever was happening on the TV show.

“Well Britinia if you want to buy Cuddle Buddies for yourself you don´t have to feel childish or guilty about it, sometimes i was embarassed about Ron´s childish behavior but i have learned to love to seeing life, even if we have to grow up and move away from certain things i don´t think you have to give up to something if you really like it, besides who would dare talk shit about Britinia? The biggest star of our generation”

Britinia was happy to hear Kim´s encouraging words, Kim was the type of friend that will always sit next to you and support you, not only that but there was a certain honesty that made her stick out from all the fake ¨friends¨she usually has to stand in the music industry.

“You know something that i have always found pretty weird? How if the Cuddle Buddies are so popular there are only a few fans? Do you think that there is a big mystery around it?” Wondered the pop idol.

Kim raised her head and dismissed the idea, a little puzzled about the mystery but pretty sure of what caused it.

“Well im sure a lot of people feel like you do, they love them but are a little ashamed to express said love. For example if i were to show my love for many things that i love the cheerleader squad would tease my all day without stopping”

“Yeah i know, but once you´re on the music industry you have to give up to many things, in order to become an idol. But you have convinced me to not give up on something i love, thank you Kim.”

Being on the couch with Kim felt like being a typical girl enjoying hanging out with her best friend, Britinia could get used to Kim´s pleasant company and her soothing words of comfort.

“Don´t worry Britinia, im glad to have brought you a little bit of happines with my advices”

Kim couldn´t believe how some people saw buying a couple of plushies as something odd for someone like Britinia, she wasn´t a conventional singer and some fellow celebrities even qualified her as an outsider and someone apart from the rest of them. Kim was satrting to understand the struggle for her friend to feel accepted and being surronded by normal people, people who could understand her hobbies and love for things beside money.

Kim once again felt grateful towards Britinia, and she was starting to feel more accepted by Kim. If she was able to understand her kinks and tastes, perhaps their relationship could evolve further than what the idol hoped for.

Both girls felt something wet in their underwear, the small talk had turned into a very long conversation and Kim wasn´t seeing Britinia as her friend but instead once again started to see her as a lover. The tension was raising once again as both of the girls bit their lips in anticipation, Britinia didn´t had to order Kim to strip herself or giver herself over to her desires, the red haired girl was preparing to unzip her swimsuit and give in to her bisexual desires.

Britinia started caressing her soft ass and apporached Kim´s neck, her skin felt vulnerable to her friend´s warm breath as the mouth of both girls started to water.

However Kim wasn´t single and the relationship had been complicated since Britinia and Ron had participated in a threesome with them, Kim moved backwards but Britinia held her neck and he reyes met with Kim´s. Kim kissed Britinia´s hand and looked at her, like a little girl who has been told that recess is over and must return to the classroom.

“I want to Britinia, you know i do…but….Ron”

“What about him? As i remember he was perfectly fine with us having sex, remember? When i washed your body and…”

Kim´s temperature started to go up, unable to stay still she gave Britinia a quick kiss on her lips and retreated once again

“ I know… and i remember, but i still feel remorse of doing this behind Ron´s back”

“We don´t have to do anything without Ron, how about this? I promise Ron will enjoy me as much as you do, i have told you that you won´t have to worry about Ron”

Britinia had promised it before and she knew her friend would keep her word, the idea of another girl sleeping with him made her feel a little jealous, but at least she was familiar with Britinia and knew whatever the two would do she would be involved as well.

“You know, Ron wanted us to do it near the main entrance and even hoped you would catch us, he said that would…turn you on”

Britinia smiled and Kim smirked seeing how her teasing was starting to affect Britinia, perhaps his idea wasn´t as crazy as she thought.

“You want me to fetch Ron? Im sure this is a wet dream for him” asked Kim sensing it was the perfect moment for Ron to enjoy both hers and Britinia´s wet pussies.

“Oh don´t worry, Ron will get plenty of action but for now i want you and only you” after saying this words towards Kim Britinia turned off the tv and with a button a loud speaker started to play calming music, it was like being inside a private nightclub.

Britinia´s fingers slowly started to unzipp Kim´s swimsuit and then threw them away with her feet, Britinia wore a shirt and jeans both that were part of and exclusive designer collection and were worth as much as the luxurious ítems that decorated her mansion.

Kim turned around as the music´s beats went faster and the big pace of the speakers made both of the girls dance a little bit over the couch as a way of teasing, Kim twerked as her bare butt still had a couple of tan lines over it.

Britinia´s weakness had always been Kim´s bubble butt, seeing how Kim shaked it and spread her ass exposing her pink asshole made Britinia rush and start undressing herself and throwing away her clothes. Britinia laid on top of Kim and kissed her soft neck, Kim moaned as her lover wrapped the tip of her tongue on Kim´s neck and her hands groped her breasts that too were covered in tan thanks to California´s sun rays.

“What if Ron comes….o…out?” wondered Kim as her lover fingered her ass and licked her fingers afterwards, her saliva was starting to fall on her red hair and her lover Britinia now kissed her cheeks .

“I wouldn´t worry about Ron, we will go to him…now enjoy” Kim´s protests came to an end and gave herself over to her lover, she always knew the exact words that made Kim doubt her sexuality and jump in the sack with her.

Kim moved to the edge of the seat and raised her legs like a big V, each of her feet pointing upwards and spreading open her Pussy´s lips for Britinia´s eyes. Britinia kissed Kim´s breasts and sucked on them, softly pressing her lips which made her moan loudly, Ron for a moment turned off the shower wanting to hear the sound further, but as the girls kept playing and he couldn´t hear more he kept showering while Kim kept getting licked by Britinia.

Kim´s moaning reached the stairs by now, Britinia fingered herself as she kept going lower on Kim´s body. Kim wasn´t getting used by the feeling of another girl enjoying her private areas and that made it more enoyable, Britinia was now facing Kim´s pussy whose lips were wetter as she felt Britinia´s lover.

“Britinia, are you my lover or my girlfriend?” Asked Kim while fingering her asshole and raising her legs towards the roof, the music was now as excting as the lesbian show the girls were putting up on the couch.

“Im whatever you want me to be Kim, you want me to be your lover or your girlfriend? We both could date if you want me to” replied Britnia while her hands stroked Kim´s toes and her smooth lips pleased her groin, her legs trembled but Britinia held her with her unusual strenght and kept groping her while helding her down as if she was her pandaroo.

Kim wanted to speak but she just kept trembling and moaning, no one could tease her as much as Britinia did when she tempted her to enjoy her bisexuality, the only thing that prevented her to cum so early was the idea of fucking Ron on the hot and wet shower.

Kim´s muscles tensed up as Britinia kept kissing her, but eventually they relaxed as her Britnia finally licked her pussy as she had been expecting since she unzipped her swimsuit. Her tongue was as soft as she remembered it, but Britinia was moving it like if it was the first time. Not to slow to feel unexperienced and not to fast fot Kim to cum over her face, Britinia´s warm breath and the air that escaped Kim´s pussy and winded up against Britinia inidcated that both of them were soaking on each other. Britinia opened her mouth widely and starting munching Kim´s vagina and Kim´s lips disappeared inside of her now wide mouth, Kim laid her hands on top of Britinia´s foreahead trying to make her slow down her pace to avoid cumming early, however the girl kept licking even when Kim attempted to poke her forehead. The playful movements now were harder as Kim attempted not to soak Britnia´s mouth, her girlfriend displaying her superior strenght kept her movements as her saliva easily found it´s way in Kim´s G spot, her clit was as hard as any finger and an amused Britinia poked at it such the way Kim was poking at her forehead, her mouths were now louder and Kim knew Ron could hear it any minute now.

Looking downwards was like looking down a mountain, you know it´s dangerous but you enjoy the thrill and forget about the world. The sight of the pop idol sucking and fingering her made Kim moan louder, she wanted to feel a hard cock deep in her loins but instead of Ron´s it was Britinia´s fingers who kept exploring her.

Her nipples were as hard as her clit and her butt was open wide as her legs, Britinia kept stroking Kim´s toes in a clockwise manner while Kim do little but moan and beg for more oral pleasure, Britinia started licking her asshole in a zigzag manner followed by her pinkie finger fingering an extremely private area. Her big ass bouncing on the elegant couch and her head spinning out of control as her girlfriend kept introducing her to more lesbian pleasures that Kim had never felt in her young life, her ass was as sensible as her pussy and Britinia kept switching places to make sure both her asshole and vagina earned as much attention as possible.

Her ass and cunt soaked wet from Britinia´s saliva, Kim was speechless but had an enormous perverted and lustful tone on her face, her eyes watching Britinia over and over learning how much another woman is capable of giving her pleasure.

Britinia was ready to enjoy Kim´s inexperienced but hot tongue on her cunt and Kim stood up, knowing it was her turn to show Britinia how capable she was of eating another woman´s pussy.

Britinia perhaps imitating or just following her desires laid in the same position and spot Kim had done before her, her wide legs open in a V position while her hands held her legs im place and her pussy and ass were as wide and wet as Kim´s. Britinia was so wet and sticky that Kim could have been sure that she had been licked by another person while she was eating Kim´s, her clit wasn´t erect but Kim could tell Britinia´s nipples were aroused and her clit wanted the same attention.

Kim crawled on top of the couch, the music was in another loud bass and Kim twerked in the same erotic fashion she had done before, she tased Britinia wanting her to desire and wish for Kim´s tongue, Kim was now an expert in teasing both her girlfriend and boyfriend, Kim´s pussy soaked over Britinia´s toes as she approached and her ass bounched announcing Kim was ready and in position.

Kim´s tongue approached softly but entered as hard as an erect cock inside of Britinia´s pussy, her tongue was so hard that for a moment Britinia remembered how Ron´s hard and erect cock felt when it made it´s way deep inside her lubed pussy, Kim´s mouth couldn´t cover her genitals completely but she was able to reach Britinia´s sensible spot so fast that now she was attempting to pull Kim apart.

“Hold on Kim…..don´t lick there just yet”

Kim´s eyes looked widely at how pleased Britinia was, she was biting her lower lip and groping her breasts which by this point had her nipples completely erect. Kim wanted to tease Britinia, to make her feel the same pleasure and wetness she had been getting mere minutes ago, the blonde girl moaned unable to say anything towards Kim, she had slept with both men and women before but or her past lovers paled in comparison to how awesome Kim was in bed, she couldn´t avoid but feel jealous about Ron´s luck to always be able to sleep with a beautiful woman as Kim.

The elegant couch´s leather was now soiled in both of the girl´s sexual secretions, after lifting Britinia´s sensible clit off her natural postion Kim raised her head and kissed Britnia´s wet neck, both of the girls looked at their eyes and nodded their head like if they understood what each other wanted to do next.

Britinia raised her ass of the couch and Kim laid under her, all the wetness and smell of sex that were soiling the couch now soaked Kim as she opened her mouth widely and Britinia´s asshole stretched on top of Kim´s face. Kim closed her eyes while Britinia crossed her legs and rubbed her cunt of Kim´s nose, Kim´s legs trembled as the feeling of another girl riding her face was almost overwhelming to the girl that was just getting used to being bisexual, her lips opened wide under Britinia´s asshole as her pink tongue penetrated Britinia´s tight asshole, her sharp tongue making it´s way up her friend´s rectum and licking it while Britinia started to finger Kim´s pussy, Kim wanted to ejaculate and moan loudly, so loud that Ron would be able to hear it and masturbate while Kim was fucked by Britinia. Instead of moaning only small mouth movements escaped her mouth,movements which instead of alerting Ron of what was happening down in the livingroom only caused Britnia´s asshole to vibrate like if she was being fingered by as sex toy, she took Kim´s beautiful hair and moved it against her wet body, both of the girls´s hair were a hot mess, covering their bodies and wet as the rest of their bodies. Britinia too was closing her beautiful eyes, the moaning was now escaping Britinia´s mouth and she was yelling more intense than before.

Two girls that began exploring their sexuality were now fucking like a couple of experts, girls who had always desired to fuck another woman and experience something that has awlays been in their minds. Neither of them wanted to return to their lives before the summer break, Britinia wanted a best friend for the rest of her life and Kim wanted Britinia´s desire and attention , the only thing that could be greater than Kim´s affection towards Britinia was her love for Ron, she only wanted to be Ron´s girlfriend, but was okay with fucking with Britinia from time to time, no one could resist Britinia no man or woman.

Kim slapped Britinia´s legs and her sharp tongue moved forward, moving like if it was a spiral and moved so fast that Britinia lifted her ass from Kim´s face, her fingers pulled out from Kim´s pussy and both girls switched positions. Kim laid on one edge of the couch while her friend laid on the other one, both of the girls once again raised their legs towards the roof and approached slowly to each other. Their feet were wet and so were their groins, each of the girls had a perverted look and opened their mouths as wide as before when their vaginas met and their hard clits started to poke each other, their tiny tips lubed each other and their legs intertwined as both of them pressed their vaginas together.

As if they were experts on the matter the young girls were scissoring on top of the wet couch, the sun rays gleamed over their bodies and their skin that still was covered in their wetness, both of the girls arched their backs as they muscles tensed up, it was nothing like a cheerleader routine or a training routine, Britinia held Kim´s legs tightly between her warm groin.

“Fuck! I fucking love you Kim, i want you to be here forever!” Moaned Britinia towards her girlfriend.

“Fuck it, i can´t never resist you Britinia!” Kim hated to admit it but the feeling of sleeping with another woman was starting to be more appealing to her the more time she spent with Britinia.

Their long manes of hair were intertwined as their legs, their feet pressed against each other and pulle done against the other. Kim was about to moan when Britinia started to suck on her hard nipples, her breasts bounced as much as her bubble butt and Britinia kept licking despite Kim´s movements on the couch. Their wetness were a reflection of the orgasm both of them were about to share, Britinia grabbed Kim by her back and moaned on her ear, Kim fingered her friend´s exposed asshole which increased the pleasure she was feeling. She did the same as Kim and fingered her pussy, their fingers smelt like sex and fluids and both of them licked each other´s fingers clean, like a pair of depraved sex addicts their tongues sticked out cleaned each other´s bodies clean. Their moans this time were big enough for Ron to hear, the young man instead of finishing his long shower assumed the noise had to be a porn video or movie that Britinia was enjoying by herself.

The shower was very relaxing and Ron who was distracted as always missed the lesbian action that happened downstairs, the shower was bigger than any shower he hade ver been on and Ron was so covered in salt water and sand that he had just now been completely able to clean his body completely.

Ron turned off the shower and headed out to the shower when a surprise visit awaited for him,Britinia opened the door and looked at Ron from head to toes, the surpised young man covered his cock with his hands while Britinia let out a small laugh. The girl was compeltely naked and her body looked to be very wet, not covered in water but looking like if the girl had just had sex. Her hair was a mess as well and had big smile, Ron wondered if it was related to the moaning he had just heard.

“Why do you cover yourself? I have seen you naked many times already” proclaimed the pop idol.

“Well yeah…. But it´s still kind of embarasassing for me.” Ron relucantly moved his hands away and his cock was exposed to Britinia´s eyes, she smirked and Ron asked to himself if the girl was mocking him or admiring it.

“Were you amsturbating thinking about me?” asked Britinia.

“What? No?” replied Ron.

“No? Im actually ofended Ronald” Britinia pretended to be angry but even a guy as naive as Ron could tell that she was joking.

“I.. i was just taking a shower!” replied Ron as he tried to fix the situation.

“That´s why your cock it´s pointing towards me?” Said Britinia while her eyes noticed Ron´s hard cock, in just an instant it was erect and it´s tip squirted a little bit of cum, unlike just a few moments ago when he was just taking a relaxing shower by himself.

“Well…what do you expect? You walk completely naked and im…im…i was just taking a shower i swear.” Ron was completely honest but there was no way Britinia could tell if he was telling the truth or not.

“Were you thinking about Kim?” asked Britinia while still looking at Ron´s naked body.

“Well yeah….but not in that way! I mean of course i think in Kim in…THAT way, but that doesn´t mean i wasn´t masturbating.”

In just that moment Kim walked behind Britinia, she was as naked as the pop idol and her body was wet as well, in that moment Ron figured out the origins of the moans and his cock even dripped a bit of cum on the pristine floor.

“You weren´t masturbating thinking about me?” Kim too joined on the fun and pretended to be angry at Ron, the young boy looked at each of them and back to the floor.

“Well…im …of course i …masturbate thinking about you Kim, and you too Britinia…but i wasn´t doing anything of that sort i swear! Ron was determinated to prove his innocence despite it really not being an issue, the girls were merely teasing and toying with Ron.

“Of course i know you weren´t masturbating Ron don´t worry, besides there is nothing wrong if you want to have a little fun of your own, Kim and i had a little fun of our own downstairs.

Kim and Britinia embraced in a very erotic pose, Kim hugging and groping Britinia´s butt while the idol wrapped her hands around Kim´s neck and kissed it softly.

Ron gulped a little bit of saliva and lustful looked at the lesbian scene, he was day dreaming so much about another threesome with Kim and Britinia but the boy didn´t knew how to react when the time for action came, both of the girls moved into the shower and closed the door behind them.

Britinia turned the shower on was once again and the warm water covered the trio in a hot steam almost like if it was a sauna, the girls pressed their bodies against Ron and started kissing each other while Ron groped their hard nipples.

The girls had stopped when they were nearing the orgasm so Ron could join on the fun, despite their ambigous sexuality both girls craved and needed a hard cock for them to reach an orgasm, Kim loved her boyfriend and wanted to fuck with him as much as her body allowed her to, and Britinia was starting to see Ron in a more favorable light despite his childish attitude and naive personality.

Britinia wanting to open explore Ron´s body went down on her knees and started to suck on his cock, Kim licked his neck and pressed her bubble butt against the hard wall of the shower. Britinia who had slept with dozens of men and women knew exactly how to please Ron, not only but her experience with Ron meant she knew what the young man loved when getting oral.

Ron tried to look away, but Kim held him in place and whispered that she was totally fine with him getting oral from another girl. Kim wanting to aliviate and tease Ron told her how much she fucked with Britinia while he was enjoying his shower, how her bubble butt was toyed by Britinia and how much she moaned while savoring the moment both of them would go upstairs and fuck Ron together.

This perveted comments of her once innocent girlfriend proved almost too much for Ron, his shaft felt like if it was getting harder inside of Britinia´s warm mouth. The young idol was smiling as his cock kept getting larger inside of her mouth, she gagged while swallowing it whole and even used her tongue on the sensible tip of his hard cock.

Ron looked down on the floor and held Britinia´s face closer to him, Kim was worried her friend wouldn´t be able to swallow Ron´s cock and be able to held her own, but Britinia who was enjoying seeing Ron acting more secure and dominant gladly swallowed his cock down her throat and gagged even more, he warm saliva felt to the floor as Ron was proving to her that he too was more capable to handle her.

Ron deeply loved Kim and only desired her, but seeing how much Kim enjoyed sharing his cock with Britinia really made him enjoy the threesome a lot more. Kim pressed her breasts on Ron´s back while Britinia´s tongue licked every inch of his cock and her cheeks covered his entire shaft and balls, Britina moved her head back and forward and grabbed Ron´s legs, she pressed her fingertips on his soft skin which remained Britinia of how Kim´s legs felt when she too licked her.

After a couple of minutes sucking and blowing Ron the idol looked up to him, she smirked knowing Ron was enjoying getting oral from her. Ron could have never in a million years picture himself getting a blowjob from the most popular idol in the country, or that Kim would be his girlfriend and was kissing his neck and moving his hips towards Britinia´s mouth.

Ron was eager to let a cumshot over Brtinia´s face and fuck her warm vagina, both of the girls were as wet as they were when they were fucking each other on the couch, their mouths opened wide as Ron´s sexual secretions managed to go down Britinia´s face and the idol kissed his balls one last time before switching places with Kim.

Kim groped Britinia´s ass before it was her turn to go down on her knees, Britinia wiped the secretions from her lips and kissed his cheek, it was still a little weird for Ron for a celebrity to fuck with him.

Kim went down on her boyfriend while her big ass laid on the wet floor, the hot water ran across her bubble butt and down her soft crack. Ron wasn´t able to see it from the angle he was in but the water was running down her butt and reaching her pink asshole as well, her feet were too wet and Kim had to be careful not to trip over while she was sucking Ron´s and Britinia held him in place like Kim had done before.

Kim puckered her lips and licked his tip, she wasn´t as skilled as Britinia but their love was unique it made Ron enjoy the oral a lot more. Britinia passed her fingers over his neck, he wasn´t a musuclar guy but his skinny body was very sensual to Britinia and she explored his wet body with her fingers and kissed his arms softly and tenderly while Ron garbbed Kim´s head and moved it against her groin, Kim was more capable to keeping up to Ron´s pace and swallowed his testicles and gagged on them like it they were a snack.

“You have such a delicious cock Ron, im a little jealous of Kim for enjoying this wonderful cock, you see how she gags on your balls? What do you prefer? Me gagging on your hard cock or she sucking your balls clean?”

Ron wanted to reply but Kim´s tight grip on his balls only made him let out a loud moan, this provoked Britinia and she kissed Ron´s mouth with almost the same lust Kim usually has for him. His balls were starting to feel as tight as his cock and he moved his hips back and forward without Britinia making him do so, Kim had to handle this by laying her hands on the floor and crawling towards his cock.

Kim was acting like a hungry animal while Britinia kept whispering lustful comments on Ron´s ear, this was a lot mroe than what Ron could handle but kept going, he wanted to enjoy Britinia´s lust and Kim´s passion, he wanted Kim to keep going a lot faster. He softly tapped on her head and Kim licked him at a much faster pace, his slim body trembled as Kim moved towards him and moaned louder than any of the girls.

The heat kept increasing and the girls giggled seeing Ron´s reactions to their oral games, the water was so hot that a warm steam surronded the trio and Ron had a little difficulty seeing Kim giving oral while she was under his groin.

Ron tapped Kim on her head softly once again and pulled her up by her shoulders, the girl was a little confused about what her boyfriend had in mind but he took steps forward and soflty put her with him in the middle of the big shower. He carried her using all his might and turned her upside down, once she was facing downwards Ron held her by her soft legs and started to give her oral.

Kim kept her oral movements while her arms wrapped around Ron´s back, her nails sank on his soft skin while Ron kept facing her vagina and sinking hiw face between it. Her lips were easily moved aside and Kim´s strecthed vagina moved towards hi slips, the moaning of the couple was increased thanks to Britinia´s fingers that started caressing both of their wet bodies, Kim´s soft vagina felt more smooth than Britinia who laid on the floor while masturbating, Kim and Ron closed their eyes while giving each other oral but they still could hear Britinia´s wet fingers coming in and ou, she had her usual perverted smirk on her face and raised her legs like if she wanted to be pulled by Ron any minute.

Kim opened her legs more wide like if she was being held by a teammate and she was in a cheerleader practice, her body was capable of routines that were longer and more tough to pull out. Ron had to use every bit of his strenght to keep Kim in position, his arms weren´t very strong but his will and desire to please Kim were just enough for Ron to keep Kim in that position while giving her oral.

The couple kept moaning but their mouths which were very busy couldn´t produce sound, a little bit of cum was leaving Ron´s hard penis and the cusmhot was starting to fall down her face and into the floor, his legs were firm and only moved a little bit when Kim was about to lose her posture and aided her stay in position. Britnia opened her legs while sitting down and her ass bounced up and down as she pretended to be riding an invisible lover, she pinched her clit and looked at Ron while licking her lips. Kim took notice of this and looked over at Ron, after all Britinia was their hostess and they should do their part to aid her in cumming.

Ron laid Kim on the floor and walked over to Britnia, Kim´s ass bounced the moment it touched the floor and Britinia looked up to Ron. The young blonde man was stroking his cock which was still lubed thanks to Kim´s saliva, he put his arms on his sides while moving towards Britnia´s open mouth.

“Are you and Kim tired? Or you want more of this?” wondered the lustful pop idol who kept masturbating while looking at Ron, Ron smiled and simply stroked the tip of his cock, he knew Britinia wanted to try the same position he and Kim were doing moments ago, Britinia crawled like Kim usually does and shook her ass.

“Well come on, let´s try it out” Moaned Britinia.

Ron using his newfound strenght grabbed Britinia like he did with Kim, he groped her while her body was getting in position and started to lick her pussy as much as he was doing with Kim, her unusal strenght held onto Ron´s legs and her face moved from one side to another while her tongue moved down his shaft, up his tip and finally swallowing it. The tip of his cock ejaculated a little bit of cum in her mouth while the idol giggled and the cum fell on her hair, she gave Ron small blowjobs and awaited t osee how much small cum landed on her hair.

Kim seeing how much both of them were enjoying themselves started fingering herself, using both of her fingers and pretending it was a dildo, one fit for her warm and tight hole. Britinia using her expertise in oral pleasure kept giving Ron one of the best blowjobs of his life, her saliva in every inch of his thick cock felt like if two girls were blowing him at the same time, Britinia wasn´t soft like Kim, she was determinated to make Ron cum any minute and was more than ready to gag on the cumshot.

Kim looked at Ron´e eyes and he locked at hers, her green eyes were begging for her man to come and pick her up again and again. Once he had enjoyed the long blowjob Ron laid Britinia on the floor and kissed her mouth, she understood the young couple wanted to spend more time on their own and moved aside to masturbate and enjoy the sight of Kim and Ron fucking.

Kim laid on her side and raised her leg like she did when Britinia fucked he ron the couch, Ron laid on the floor and started spooning her while shoving his hard cock deep inside, Kim once again moaned like if it was her first time and Ron pressed his tongue in every inch of Kim´s body he could get a hold on, both of the girls giggled as the water lubed their bodies.

Her big and soft butt bounced right infront of Britinia´s eyes, the girl moved he reyes from one side to another trying to follow the track of Kim´s movements, After spending a couple of minutes spooning, groping and kissing with their tongues the young couople laid on top of the floor: Kim with he legs wide open and Ron fucking her on top, Britina laid next to Ron and offered her body to the young man. Ron licked his fingers all the way to the base and shoved them inside of her pussy, Kim looked at his eyes and the young man did the same on hers. Both moaned at the same time, both moaning like a pair of girls enjoying the best sex of their lives. The water soaked the three of them and Britinia suddenly pulled Ron´s fingers out of her, she sat on Kim´s mouth while run fucked her. Britinia put herself in a reverse cowgirl position while the couple fucked with her on top, their legs each pointed to a different angle and their moans could be heard all the way to the empty living room, their moans escaped from their moans at the same time and Kim was so happy to give another girl oral that she kissed and smooched her softly.

As if it were some type of routine in one of Britinia´s perfomances the three of them moaned and screamed as Ron´s let a cumshot inside of Kim´s pussy, the sticky shot also sprayed on Britinia´s ass and Kim finally laid on the ground gulping down and moaning as she rested, Ron roared like if he were some action man and spanked both of the girls while he laid on the wet floor. He truly was a happy man.

The trio finished showering and enjoyed their stay watching TV and the girls bonded a lot more, Kim was really proud of how Ron had managed to satisfy a girl as Britinia, one that never looked at the type of Ron had begged for sex and gotten what she asked for. Britinia was more than happy to spend more days with such a lovely couple


End file.
